Rotten
by GrungeRealist13
Summary: If you asked him now, Jay would say that he had it pretty good in Auradon. Oh yeah, he was happy to be off of the Isle, he's not going back anytime soon. But, there would be only one reason that Jay would go back to the Isle of the Leftover; and it wasn't his dad, either. (Full Summary inside)


**A/N: I do not own Descendants, and I do not** _ **wish**_ **to own Descendants. Seriously, did** _ **anyone**_ **else just root for the villains because of how bad the movie was. I mean, don't get me wrong, I didn't flat out hate it, I just didn't like it. I could express my opinions on this movie for about an hour or so, but I won't. It's just, I kinda hoped that this movie would be better than what it turned out to be. I gave it a chance because I loved the book and the characters, but Disney Channel disappointed me greatly.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants, nor do I wish to own Descendants. Disney Channel, I now hate you.**_

* * *

 _Summary: If you asked him now, Jay would say that he had it pretty good at Auradon. He's the star player of the Tourney team, all the ladies in his class seem to love him, and he gets the chance to rough up Chad during practise (which is always a pleasure). And best of all, he get's to sleep in a bed; not on the hard floor, with only a rug for comfort and silently praying that a heavy tv set doesn't fall on you from the shelf above. Oh yeah, he was happy to be off of the Isle. But, there would be only one reason that Jay would go back to the Isle of the Leftovers... and it wasn't his dad, either. Rated M for language, sensuality, drug use and dark (not very Disney) themes._

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Once Upon A Rotten Time_

 _Once upon a time_ —no, you know what? No, this is not going to be another one of those stupid fairytales. Fairytales are happy and optimistic, they're less likely to happen. Now _this_ , this is a story that you'll never forget.

But first, let's go to Auradon Prep, just for a moment. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the students of Auradon Prep— are having lunch. The four used-to-be villainous kids (along with the King of Auradon) were currently enjoying their meal (which consisted of various fruits, veggies, a nice chicken salad, and an Angel Cake (courtesy of Mrs. Potts, herself)).

Ben stared as Jay kept stuffing his mouth full of his meal, sympathy running through him. "I still can't believe how kids could've survived on the Isle."

"It's really simple, we were born and raised that way. We got used to it." Mal stabbed at her salad again before shoving a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"But," he turned towards Carlos, "Surely the kids on the Isle wondered about what a normal life could be like."

Carlos looked up from his new project, an old headset from the 60s, and snickered. "Normal wasn't in our vocabulary, 'normal' doesn't exist on the Isle."

"But you were teenagers! Surely you had to do something that's considered normal over there." He looked towards Evie next, knowing that there was a good chance of her doing something considered normal when she was still on the Isle. "Evie, didn't you have a boyfriend, or date? That's normal."

Mal snorted, "There was no such thing as a boyfriend or dating, on the Isle, Ben."

"Besides, it's not like dating would've led to love or Happily-Ever-After. Nothing like _that_ would ever happen over there." Evie flipped her blue hair and settled back into her Chemistry book.

"Yeah," Mal continued. "The closest thing to a 'Happily-Ever-After' on the Isle was having a fuck-buddy."

Ben choked on his drink, his face going red at her words. "Mal!"

"What? It's true, there's no such thing as 'making love' on the Isle; it's just sex or fucking." She smirked as her boyfriend's face darkened to a deeper shade of red.

"Mal," He mumbled. "I don't think that's appropriate language here."

Jay snickered, "If you're trying to keep _Mal_ from swearing, it's not gonna work. She's too _hardcore_ and _badass_ to do that"

The aforementioned girl's eyes narrowed on Jay, flashing to a brighter green in mischief. She smirked, "Besides, _Benny-boo,_ if you wanted to know more about it: don't ask Evie." She waved her hand in Jay's general direction. "Ask Jay, he had his own little fuck-buddy for almost 2 years before we came here."

Jay's smile dropped and he focused more on his plate, Mal noting with a smirk, as his ears turned a bright red.

 _Honestly,_ she thought, _he should be over it by now._

"I didn't know about this, who is she? Or he? Either way, I don't mind!" Evie leaned in close, excited at the possibility of founding out _who_ could make Jay blush.

"Wait—" Carlos studied Mal with a calculating look. "I thought he was single back on the Isle. He always flirted with the girls at Dragon Hall— he does it now, even!"

Mal snickered, "Oh, he was. Like I said, Carlos: _fucking-buddies_. Though, sometimes I wasn't so sure myself, the way _they_ acted."

"Well," Evie's smile widened in excitement. "Who is she?!"

Even though he didn't like getting into other's business, Ben had to admit; he _was_ a little curious. After Tourney practice, he'd always catch Jay hanging around the cheerleaders, flirting with them. It was rather hard for him to imagine Jay in anything remotely close to a relationship.

Mal smirked, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Mary."

"No way!"

"What?!"

Jay stood abruptly and left, heading in the direction of the Tourney field. Ben frowned after him, noting that no one else noticed him storm off. "Who's Mary?"

* * *

 **{2 years before}**

When you live on the Isle, there's only one person you can get flowers from: the Queen of Hearts. Or rather, the Cards— who were sent to the Isle just like the King. The tiny shop is located near Goblin Wharf (so as to get the first pick on the roses), and is about as decrepit as the Castle Across the Away, possibly even more so.

And in this little shop, at this very moment, two of the Cards (an Ace and 3 of Diamonds) are painting the wilted white roses: red. As they painted, they looked over their shoulders warily; murmuring a somber little tune.

 _We're painting the roses red._

 _We're painting the roses red._

 _We made a mistake._

 _And if we don't hurry._

 _The Queen will take our heads._

They repeated the lines over and over, so as to encourage them to work faster. They knew that their Queen could easily take their heads; _she didn't need magic for that_. So when they heard padded footsteps from down the hall, the two Cards went silent and stiff.

They painted as fast as they could as the footsteps came near. A throat cleared behind the Ace and he froze in fear, he nervously looked over to his companion and noticed (with a grudge) that the 3 of Diamonds chose to be the one to keep working.

The throat cleared once more and the Ace gulped and turned around slowly. He stood, arms locked to his sides, ready for his order.

"Ace, let's go!"

The Card relaxed slightly when he recognized the voice, but he soon regretted it when he heard the _Click!_ of the switchblade. He winced as the blade pressed against his throat, and he glanced down, finding himself staring down at the person who could be even scarier than Maleficent's daughter.

 _Mary._

It was amazing how a 13 year-old who stood at mere 5'3", could terrify him, but she did. Her long, black hair only made her face appear more of a ghostly white. The malicious smirk that formed on her small, thin lips caused her eyes to appear even darker, which narrowed into slits as she stood on her tip-toes to press the blade into Ace's neck.

The Card whimpered lowly as he felt the knife dig a bit in his skin, he stiffened and cleared his expression.

Mary snorted and leaned back onto her heels, pulling the knife away slowly and gestured down the hall with it. Ace quickly made his way down the hall and Mary snapped the blade back in place before following.

When Ace stopped at the end of the hall, which led to an opening where the King and Queen slept, Mary shoved him out of the way and continued into her parents' room. She made her way to her bedroom door (which is to the left of the King and Queen's bed) and pushed it open.

Without waiting for the Card, she walked over to the mass of sewn together pillows that made up her bed and flopped down on it. "Now," She said when he closed the door. "The next delivery is today, so you know what to do. I also need some more rolling paper. Got it?" She stood and made her way over to the corner, where pots of well-kept marijuana bushes sat under the glow lights, paying little attention to the Card leaving her room. She cut off four of the leaves and placed them in the sandwich bag that she used to hold it.

Throwing the bag on her 'bed', Mary started to dress; she slipped on her old, ratty, knee-length burgundy sweater; pulled on worn out, hole and rip-filled dark jeans, and tied her scuffed Doc Martens. Grabbing the bag, she walked out, closing the door behind her quietly. She grabbed her tape recorder from her dad's bedside before making her way down the hall, and out of the shop.

She paid no mind to the angry grunts of the "hard working" Goblins as she climbed over the railing that led to _Ursula's Fish and Chips._ Flicking open her knife, she smirked cruelly while Ursula herself stiffened. When the Sea-witch wouldn't move, Mary jabbed her in the back as a warning.

Ursula quickly filled a platter with some greasy fries and passed it to her without a word. Mary snickered and bit into one. She left, Ursula (who finally figured out _who_ had just scared her into giving them free fries) yelling obscenities behind her.

When Dragon Hall, she noticed that very few kids were still outside. She rolled her eyes, everyone tried to be late to class, so as to please the staff and their parents. It never worked out, they'd eventually get nervous and end up going inside in fear of missing anything of importance.

Mary shoved the last few of her fries in her mouth before noticing a boy leaning against the gate of Dragon Hall, his eyes closed and mouth hanging wide open. She headed straight over to him and kicked him roughly in the side. "Oh _Smee,_ " she cooed, "Wake up!" She threw the container at him and kicked him again.

Sammy Smee jerked awake, holding his side tenderly, and groaned in pain. _"What?"_ He snapped, before looking up at his attacker and paling at the sight of her. "Oh, Mary! I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you—mmm!" He squeaked as her heavy Doc Martens landed on his ankle.

Mary slowly started to put weight on the boy's ankle, watching him squirm with twisted fascination. She leaned over him slowly, adding even more pressure to his ankle. "I believe that you owe me something, Smee." She whispered into his ear.

The boy grunted once and nodded, "Ye-yeah, it's right here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, red-velvet pouch. He held it out, his lip bleeding from biting it so hard from the pain.

Mary snatched it out of his hands, pulled it open, and turned it over. Gold coins fell into her palm and she counted.

"Eight coins," Sammy averted his gaze when she raised an eyebrow. "Half to pay you off, the other half to buy a leaf."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Hook's chest, the Old Cod was fast asleep. My dad was running some errands for him." He answered quickly.

Mary nodded and let off on his ankle, but she stepped on it once more when he sighed in relief. "If I find that you're lying," She leaned in close and narrowed her eyes, "You're gonna move up on my list." She smirked as he shook his head frantically, insisting that he wasn't lying. She took one leaf from the bag, and handed it over.

Sammy Smee sighed in relief once more, covered his mouth in terror when she glared, and scurried into Dragon Hall.

Mary snickered and looked around, all of the remaining students had already given up on being late and hurried on to class. She rolled her eyes and started to head up the crumbling steps when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She looked and saw that it was just another kid, who was currently staring at her with wide eyes. Her eyes narrowed on him and she snapped, _"What?"_

The boy's lips turned up into a smirk, making her flush in anger. "Man, and I thought _Mal_ was terrifying."

Mary rolled her eyes at that, her face burning an even deeper shade of red. She had to be the only one on this island who wasn't absolutely terrified of the daughter of Maleficent. Her mother, yeah, she was scary. But, Mal? No, all she did was graffiti the Auradon posters and steal coffee from the Slop Shop. Sure, she had her moments; but Mary wasn't fazed by the purple-haired girl.

"Whatever." She scoffed at him and made her way inside, leaving him to run into her so he could catch up. Mary growled and flicked open her switchblade, pointing it at him.

He brought his hands up in surrender and backed away slightly. "Easy there, _Tiger_ — _OW!_ " He put a hand on his upper arm, applying pressure to stop the blood flow. She cut him, sure it was a little cut, but she _actually_ cut him.

"Don't you _ever_ call me _'Tiger'_! Got it?" She sneered before flicking the blade back in place and making her way down the empty hall. She knew he was following her, but she chose to ignore him as she walked into Lady Tremaine's classroom.

" _Ah!_ You see, now _these two_ will make some fine villains some day." Lady Tremaine raised her chin in her subtle way of respect as Mary and the boy came into class together. "However," She sneered. "When you are going to act, you _must be on time_. Or else, no one will take you seriously as a villain. Now, take your seats!"

Mary rolled her eyes and climbed the steps to her seat, plopping down in it and taking out her tape recorder. She pressed _record_ and set it to the edge of her desk, so as to listen to the lecture later on. She was just about to doze off when a wad of paper landed in front of her.

She glared at it for ruining her sleep before picking it up and unfolding it. She read it, and turned around to the very back, glaring at the smirking boy from earlier. Mary held up the note, raised an eyebrow, and tore it up. She turned back around to glare at the chalk board up front, but the message seemed to glare right back in the back of her mind.

 _I'm Jay, by the way._

* * *

 **A/N: The actress I'm using for Mary is Isabelle Fuhrman. I honestly don't care if you people read this story or not, I just wanted to get this storyline out of my head. You guys are most likely not going to read it anyway after hearing that I** _ **didn't**_ **like the movie, but like I said, I don't care.**


End file.
